3 Shades of Black
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Enquanto criança amou um moreno de olhos negros, quando novamente o encontrou, lançou-se de cabeça no romance que estava fadado a acontecer. Mas o que aconteceria se o moreno com quem estava, fosse o moreno errado? / Fanfic UA, com personagens OOC. Prêmio para a Moon-chan que venceu o Desafio de verão. E resposta ao desafio Mutirão ItaHina do Naruto e Fanfics do Faceboook.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem. As músicas aqui incluídas e citadas pertencem à banda Nightwish.

**N/A: **Esta fic, pequena (?) e uma novidade para o meu estilo, é o prêmio de primeira colocação no Desafio de Verão feito pela Tilim-chan e, no qual, a vencedora foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Luci Moon-chan! *-*

Parabéns Moon-chan! Torci ativamente por você! E espero que este prêmio esteja do seu agrado. ;)

Grandes Beijos da Tifa!

**Pov: alternado.**

**Universo: UA.**

**Hinata, Itachi e Sasuke OOC.**

**Hinata e Itachi hentai.**

**AVISOS: **Esta fic contém HENTAI. Se não sabe o que é hentai (onde diabos fica a pedra embaixo da qual estava escondido?!) consiste basicamente de sexo. Se não deseja ler, basta não fazê-lo.

O casal é Itachi e Hinata, com alguns flashes de Sasuke e Hinata, mas é PRIMORDIALMENTE ItaHina. Novamente, se não deseja ler algo com este conteúdo, não o faça.

Use o seu bom senso.

Tifa.

-x-

**3 Shades of Black**

Once I had a dream  
And this is it

**Dark Chest of Wonders**

O despertador tocava na mesa de cabeceira. A morena esticou o braço e o desligou, ainda de olhos fechados, tentando em vão se lembrar dos detalhes do que sonhara.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, o mesmo sonho que se desvanecia todas as manhãs desde seus quatro anos de idade.

Uma criança de cabelos e olhos negros a abraçava, seus olhos puro carinho e tristeza. Uma frase, um beijo e, antes que pudesse ver nitidamente as feições do garoto, acordava.

Tinha certeza que era uma lembrança há muito esquecida, mas já desistira de tentar lembrar enquanto acordada. Parecia que apenas na inconsciência dos sonhos podia reviver tal memória longínqua.

Afinal, tinha quinze anos, e logo estaria atrasada para sua primeira aula como colegial.

Piscando os olhos, forçou-se a sair da cama na manhã que se iniciava gelada e seguir com sua rotina diária, o sonho já esquecido. Um pequeno sorriso a saudou de seu espelho, antecipando um belo e interessante dia.

-x-

A chegada ao colégio foi feita sem muitos acontecimentos. Neji e Hanabi a acompanharam, já que suas escolas ficavam por perto. Adentrou os portões e sorria, cumprimentando seus amigos de longa data.

Enquanto se dirigia à sala com Kiba e Shino, um garoto esbarra na morena.

- Desculpa...

A morena sorri ao perceber que ambos se desculparam ao mesmo tempo, mas, ao levantar os olhos para o rosto do rapaz, seu sorriso diminui.

Pérolas encontram ônix. Uma lembrança luta para vir à tona. Estava hipnotizada.

- Hina?

A voz de Kiba a tira de seu devaneio, balança a cabeça e volta a sorrir, empurrando a lembrança para o fundo de sua mente, recebendo um dar de ombros do moreno que continua seu caminho.

-x-

Why do I miss someone  
I never met, with bated breath I lay

**Cadence of her last breath**

A aula conseguia prender minimamente sua atenção. Adorava literatura, mas já conhecia o livro que o professor Kakashi explicava. O fato de que o grisalho falava com voz monótona, como se odiasse dar aulas para adolescentes, também colaborou para sua mente se perder.

Encarando o céu azulado fora da janela, percebeu que as nuvens possuíam um movimento cadenciado, controlado pelas correntes de ar que cercavam o prédio.

Mal percebeu quando adormeceu. Seu peito se apertou, a lembrança que tanto lutava para ser reconhecida, novamente fez-se surgir em sua mente. Uma grande sensação de vazio a inundou. O abraço, o beijo... Sabia que era uma pessoa importante, mas... Quem?

"_Nunca me esqueça, anjo..."_

- O que acha que a autora queria dizer com esta frase, Hinata?

A voz grave e rasgada do professor a retirou de seu sono, a garota abre os olhos rapidamente tentando, em vão, se lembrar do que era falado. Sentia o rosto queimar e, sem coragem para desviar os olhos para o restante da turma, manteve o olhar preso no livro aberto à sua frente.

- A-a-a autora q-queria expl-plicitar q-q-que os re-relacionamentos n-na so-so-socieda-dade aristo-cr-crática ing-inglesa e-e-era reco-b-berta p-p-pelo pr-pre-c-conceito...

Incapaz de levantar os olhos para encarar o professor, permaneceu de cabeça baixa esperando pela reprimenda que, com certeza, viria.

- De certa forma, Hinata, está certa, mas esta é apenas uma visão superficial do livro. – o grisalho pigarreia enquanto arruma a máscara que usava – Talvez, se não dormisse durante a discussão, poderia contribuir com mais.

Alguns alunos soltaram risinhos, mas logo o professor voltara à explicação dando tempo para a morena se recompor.

Com as mãos sobre o rosto e respirando com mais calma a jovem Hyuuga permitiu que seus pensamentos se voltassem àquele instante de sono.

Foi a primeira vez que escutara a voz infantil do menino de seus sonhos.

Levantou os olhos para o professor e se esforçou para prestar atenção no que ele dizia, mas sentia o peito ainda apertado, o vazio ainda presente. Sabia que sua participação deixara muito a desejar, mas algo ainda a incomodava.

Era impressão sua ou a voz de seu sonho era muito parecida com a do moreno que esbarrara nela mais cedo?

-x-

Descobrira seus horários e passara a observá-lo de longe. Sabia em que sala ele estudava, quando jogava tênis, que possuía um pequeno fã clube e seu nome. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha. Um nome que lhe era familiar.

Poderia ser? Seu sonho seria realmente verdade? Seria ele o garoto?

Um dia em que assistia o rapaz jogar, seu oponente jogou a bola de tal forma que saiu da quadra e caiu aos seus pés. Pegou a bola e se levantou para devolvê-la.

Ao olhar para frente, suas pérolas encontram ônix, o moreno possuía um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

- Obrigado... Hinata.

Enquanto ele voltou para a quadra, ela permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar, com a boca entreaberta encarando as costas do Uchiha. Como ele sabia seu nome?

Esperou o jogo terminar e seguiu o Uchiha até o bebedouro.

- Sasuke-san...

Quando o moreno levantou os olhos para a garota, novamente aquele meio sorriso estava em seus lábios.

- Sim, Hinata?

A jovem lutou contra a vontade de correr. Sentia os olhares do fã clube de Sasuke fuzilando suas costas, mas a curiosidade venceu o medo.

- Como sabe o meu nome?

O rapaz a observou por alguns instantes, seu sorriso minguando até que sua costumeira seriedade reinasse em seu rosto.

- Você não se lembra?

Por um insano momento a morena pensou que se referia ao dia em que se esbarraram, mas percebeu que não haviam se apresentado. Isso poderia significar..?

- É você...

O sorriso voltou ao rosto dele e se refletiu no rosto dela.

Passaram algum tempo revivendo o passado, a longínqua época em que eram vizinhos e viviam um na casa do outro.

Nos próximos dias, a procura era de ambos. Tornaram-se mais próximos e, para desespero das fãs do Uchiha, começaram a namorar.

-x-

Lips that intoxicate

**Storytime**

Depois de três meses de namoro já estava mais do que claro que era seu primeiro namorado. Nas primeiras semanas a morena evitava ao máximo tocá-lo. Ficava extremamente vermelha quando andavam de mãos dadas e parecia à beira de um desmaio sempre que ele a abraçava ou se despedia com um beijo no rosto.

Não se importava – tanto – com a timidez – excessiva – da namorada. Era um rapaz paciente. E quando se beijaram pela primeira vez – um beijo desordenado, quase desastrado – ele percebeu que a espera realmente valera a pena.

A jovem Hyuuga aprendia rápido e também era curiosa. Logo o Uchiha já não se lembrava de outra que o deixasse tão excitado apenas com um beijo.

Ela tinha um sabor adocicado e cítrico. Os lábios carnudos pareciam se encaixar com os seus finos. Quando suas línguas se tocavam, eram movimentos que se completavam.

Não demorou para querer mais. Desejava a namorada como nunca antes desejara outra mulher. Queria – precisava – dar o próximo passo.

Ansiava por sentir o sabor de todo o corpo daquela que o viciara.

-x-

Sem conseguir se controlar, sentiu a ereção que tomara seu membro. Era impressionante como apenas pensar na namorada já o deixava neste estado.

Agradecendo mentalmente por morar sozinho, o Uchiha começou a se acariciar por sobre a calça que usava, enquanto fantasiava com Hinata.

Imaginando o delicado e tímido toque em seu membro rijo, os movimentos cadenciados, ritmados tornando-se gradualmente mais rápidos, fortes. O frio beijo em sua glande, a língua da namorada timidamente descobrindo o sabor de sua masculinidade.

A sucção lenta e curiosa, controlando todo o corpo e mente do moreno, levando-o à loucura. E finalmente o clímax.

Ao sentir sua semente esvair-se, o moreno abre os olhos para a solidão de seu quarto. Enquanto se dirige para o banheiro imagina o que Hinata faria caso descobrisse o domínio que possui sobre ele.

-x-

Andavam de mãos dadas pelo colégio, procurando um local mais recluso para se entregarem aos beijos que ambos necessitavam. As pessoas lançavam olhares, mas nem se dignavam a prestar muita atenção, já era comum vê-los caminhando juntos.

- Quer assistir um filme, Hinata?

A voz grave do namorado chama sua atenção e ela fica ligeiramente rubra. Sabia muito bem o que os homens queriam quando chamavam uma mulher para "assistir um filme". Ponderando por alguns segundos, ela sorri para o moreno.

- Claro, Sasuke-kun.

Era perceptível a alegria que tomara o Uchiha. Logo eles chegam à cobertura e ela é prensada na parede, enquanto seus lábios se chocam com uma voracidade que ambos já conheciam.

- Após a aula?

Sua respiração ofegante se choca com a orelha dela ao sussurrar o pedido. Ela sente um ardor começar a se espalhar em seu baixo ventre.

- Só preciso avisar o Neji.

O sorriso malicioso que surgiu nos lábios dele era imperceptível para ela. Os beijos duraram até o sinal do intervalo tocar e desceram juntos para as salas.

-x-

Princess of lust  
Dignity put to dust  
A virginal sight  
Their apple to bite

**Passion and the Opera**

O filme rolava em sua tevê de plasma, o som os envolvendo e tentando, em vão, transportá-los para o ambiente medieval fantástico do mundo d'O Senhor dos Anéis. O filme fora escolhido não pela sua beleza e história, mas sim pelo seu tempo de duração. Nenhum dos dois morenos que se encontravam deitados no sofá, ele sobre ela, tinha os olhos na tela.

A verdade é que o filme fora uma desculpa.

Os beijos que trocavam eram cheios de volúpia, sedentos por um toque maior, mais íntimo, mais vulgar. As mãos da Hyuuga estavam pousadas nos fios negros do Uchiha, massageando sua cabeça, puxando os fios e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo ao puxá-lo para si. Enquanto as mãos dele passeavam pela cintura dela, aproximando-se perigosamente dos seus seios fartos.

A camisa do rapaz jazia aos pés do sofá e, com uma troca de olhares quase selvagem, ele começa a desabotoar a blusa dela, arrancando-lhe suspiros a cada centímetro de sua pele que era descoberta e coberta por beijos lascivos.

O leve rubor que tomara a face da morena apenas serviu para deixa-la mais bonita, mais desejável. Sua inocência era algo palpável e ansiava por ela. Sentiu sua ereção tomar forma e ela também sentiu, seus olhos ficando levemente arregalados, antes de fechá-los, sorrir e voltar a abri-los.

A garota tomou-lhe os lábios enquanto arranhava levemente suas costas. Ao final do beijo, desceu seus lábios para os seios da namorada, ainda escondidos pelo sutiã. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir – com toda sua imoralidade – ao perceber o fecho frontal. Abriu a peça branca e delicada, e tomou seus seios com as mãos, massageando-os e deliciando-se com sua maciez e os suspiros que arrancava da morena.

Levou um dos seios à boca, sugando, lambendo e dando leves mordidas em seu mamilo túrgido. A cada movimento seu a garota arqueava, suspirava e gemia embaixo de si. A situação estava em pleno descontrole, não havia mais formas de parar, não com toda excitação sentida por ambos.

As mãos da garota arranhavam suas costas, puxavam os fios de cabelo e começaram a se aventurar por seu tórax, sentindo-o, alisando-o e aproximando-se do cós de sua calça. Apenas estes pequenos movimentos já o deixavam à beira da loucura.

Abandonando os seios, começa a traçar linhas vertiginosas através do abdômen da morena, descendo seu corpo e abrindo as pernas da garota.

- Sa... Sasuke...

A voz suspirada, gemida o deixa ainda mais excitado. Enquanto beija as coxas torneadas da garota, toca sua intimidade e já a sente úmida. A morena geme com o toque e seu corpo estremece, levando um sorriso ao rosto do rapaz. Rapidamente retira a calcinha dela e a beija ali.

A cada investida da língua do rapaz, a garota geme, suspira e puxa seus cabelos. Quando percebe que o rapaz parou com seus movimentos, não consegue deixar de soltar um murmúrio de decepção, que logo é trocado por novos gemidos quando ele a invade, gentilmente, com seus dedos.

- Você é uma delícia, Hinata...

A fala a deixa envergonhada, mas não o suficiente para parar essa insensatez. Ela desejava o namorado, tanto quanto ele a desejava.

Levantando-se o suficiente para abraça-lo, ela o beija, enlouquecida de prazer, e começa a retirar a calça dele. O moreno sorri e termina o serviço por ela, deitando-a e permanecendo entre suas pernas. Com um movimento rápido, pega uma camisinha e a coloca em seu membro, que pulsa perceptivelmente.

Eles trocam um último olhar, e durante o beijo lascivo ele a penetra com delicadeza. A garota geme alto ao perder sua virgindade, mas não pela dor – quase imperceptível – e sim pelo prazer.

Os movimentos eram graduais, vagarosos, permitindo que ela se acostumasse à velocidade e a força do moreno, mas ela ansiava por mais. Logo já estava acompanhando os movimentos do quadril dele e começou a desenvolver uma velocidade maior.

O rapaz geme com os movimentos, baixando seus lábios para o pescoço dela e dando leves mordidas e chupadas. Em algum lugar dentro de sua mente ainda preza pela integridade dela e tenta evitar deixa-la marcada.

Os movimentos se tornam mais rápidos, mais fortes. A cada investida ambos gemiam, ela o arranhava as costas e ele puxava os cabelos dela, mas não com – muita – força. Eles tornavam-se mais selvagens, mais insanos, perdidos neste momento de volúpia.

O clímax chegou para os dois, e ele permitiu que seu corpo descansasse ao lado do dela. Permaneceram abraçados, os corações descompassados pelo desejo e um sorriso espalhado em suas faces.

Ele conseguira o que ansiava, ela permitiu a ele o máximo de intimidade possível. Não perceberam quando cochilaram, exaustos.

-x-

O estridente toque interminável do celular consegue finalmente acordar os jovens. Trocam um sorriso, um longo beijo e então a garota atende a ligação.

- _Hinata! Olhe as horas! Volte para casa agora!_

Ela se assusta ao perceber quão tarde está, oferece desculpas esfarrapadas para o primo e, após desligar, começa a se vestir.

- Desculpe-me, Sasuke, mas preciso voltar pra casa...

O rapaz permaneceu sentado ao seu lado enquanto a jovem se vestia. Com um movimento rápido a puxa para seu colo e beija seu pescoço.

- Espero que não tenha problemas quando chegar em casa.

A morena sorri e o beija ansiosa. Se teria problemas em casa, era a menor de suas preocupações. Ao terminar de se vestir, despede-se e começa o longo caminho para casa a sós.

-x-

Where have all the feelings gone?  
Why has all the laughter ceased?

**Bless the Child**

Os meses se passaram em sucessiva alegria. Ao menos era aquela alegria sentida quando se sabe que está se fazendo algo proibido. Os dias dos morenos eram carregados de adrenalina.

Os beijos e abraços trocados no colégio já não satisfaziam o casal, levando-os a procurar locais mais ermos para encontrar-se e participarem de suas brincadeiras nada inocentes.

Sua família já não se preocupava quando a jovem Hyuuga desaparecia ao final das aulas, sabiam que estaria com o namorado. Não achavam – muito – ruim, apenas esperavam que a garota fosse responsável.

Estavam juntos, deitados à frente da tevê, trocando carícias. Não havia nada para preocupa-los, afinal, o Uchiha morava sozinho.

Ao menos esta era a ideia.

Ambos morenos assustaram-se quando ouviram a tranca da porta sendo girada e a mesma se abrindo. A garota levantou-se de um pulo do sofá e correu para o banheiro mais próximo, trancando-se lá dentro.

Tentando controlar sua respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos, recostou-se na porta e pôde escutar as vozes de duas pessoas. A mais alta era a de seu namorado, mas a mais baixa e grave não conseguia reconhecer.

Não conseguia escutar as palavras trocadas, mas era perceptível que Sasuke estava – muito – irritado. Assustou-se com a ideia de que poderiam ser os pais de seu namorado e sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha, que piorou ao escutar batidas na porta do banheiro.

- Hinata, está tudo bem, saia.

Sentia seu corpo todo tremendo, mas, depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes e juntar o restinho de coragem que possuía, abriu a porta e encarou os ônix do namorado. Ele tinha o semblante fechado, visivelmente irritado. Não ousou perguntar o que havia acontecido.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a jovem Hyuuga Hinata.

A voz de barítono a fez arrepiar-se, ela possuía um quê de desdém e malícia que não conseguia realmente caracterizar, sentia-a apenas _sensual_. Engolindo em seco a morena virou seu rosto em direção da voz e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar um homem de cabelos e olhos negros.

A lembrança da sua infância acertando-a em cheio e a fazendo perder o fôlego. Percebeu seu erro tarde demais, o garoto de seus sonhos e lembranças não era o Uchiha mais novo, mas sim o _mais velho._

- Itachi...

Não percebeu quando um sorriso malicioso cruzou os lábios do mais velho, nem o olhar de puro ódio que o mais novo lançava ao irmão. Apenas correu para os braços de Itachi e abraçou-o ternamente.

- Estou de volta, anjo.

-x-

Evitava a casa do namorado como diziam que o diabo evitava a cruz. Não conseguia conceber a ideia de que seu namoro não possuía aquele sentimento de carinho, amizade e, por que não, amor.

Não sentia mais alegria ao lado do namorado, que se tornava cada vez mais frio, distante e possessivo. Agora era o tempo todo querendo saber onde e com quem a morena estava, o que estava fazendo e quando iriam se ver novamente após as aulas.

Nunca brigaram realmente, apenas estavam tornando-se a cada dia mais distantes, como se os seus caminhos tivessem tomado rumos completamente diferentes.

Percebera que, de certa forma, Sasuke gostava dela, talvez até mesmo a amasse, mas apenas demonstrava tal afeto quando estavam a sós, entre quatro paredes e, geralmente, nus. Começara a se cansar disso.

Sentia-se como se usasse o moreno para suprir sua necessidade de carinho, de ter alguém ao seu lado. Era como se abusasse dele, afinal, não sentia nada por ele.

Como a chegada de apenas uma pessoa podia mudar tudo tão rápida e inquestionavelmente?

-x-

I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust

**I Wish I had an Angel**

Apenas de lembrar-se daqueles olhos, negros como ônix e frios como gelo, bastava para que começasse a sentir um ardor subindo de seu baixo ventre. Não importava que ele fosse irmão do seu namorado, era apenas ele que desejava. Tão parecido, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente oposto ao irmão mais novo.

Ligando o som de seu quarto e trancando a porta, a morena se deita na cama e começa a massagear seus seios, sentindo o ardor se intensificar e solta um suspiro pesado de luxúria.

Vagarosamente desce uma de suas mãos a sua feminilidade e ansiosa e gentilmente se toca, sentindo a calcinha já molhada e com os pensamentos naqueles olhos negros. Os movimentos ritmados fazem com que a garota gema, murmure, suspire.

Era um tipo de prazer que já não sentia com o namorado. O clímax chegou e sussurrou ardentemente o nome daquele que a fazia desejar por mais.

- Itachi...

Bastava pensar no Uchiha mais velho e não havia mais nada de santo ou puro na mais doce Hyuuga existente.

-x-

Sim, encontrava com Itachi com uma frequência que impedia que seu coração pulsasse de forma coordenada. Não que tais encontros fossem planejados, mas bastava um olhar penetrante, como se ele estivesse lendo sua alma, para desestabilizar a jovem Hyuuga.

A morena ainda teimava em permanecer ao lado do Uchiha mais novo, sem saber como terminar algo que havia lhe feito tão bem, mas não se sentia mais atraída pelo namorado. Estava em uma situação que não havia solução, ao menos ela não vislumbrava nenhuma em curto prazo. Sabia que ambos sairiam machucados, mas era incapaz de magoar qualquer pessoa que fosse.

Ou era isso que pensava.

Itachi era sempre o homem que estava em sua mente, aquele que a levava à loucura, mesmo nunca a tendo tocado.

-x-

Seek her  
Seduce her  
Tame her  
Blame her  
Have her  
Kill her  
Feast on it all

**Master Passion Greed**

Adorava provocar a morena. Ela era muito honesta e sincera, não conseguindo esconder o que sentia quando o encontrava. Não que não tentasse.

Evitava olhá-lo, tocá-lo, ou mesmo conversar com ele, mas não respeitava a distância que a garota tentava – em vão – colocar entre eles.

Quando a encontrava fazia questão de abraça-la e sussurrar em seu ouvido. Adorava vê-la enrubescida e ela nunca falhou em oferecer tal resposta às suas investidas.

Havia ocasiões em que encontrava o casal. Sabia que deveria respeitar seu irmão, ou a decisão da garota de encontrar-se ao lado dele, mas não resistia ao ímpeto de provoca-los.

A verdade é que não conseguia segurar suas ações, ou emoções. Seu corpo queimava de raiva e desejo, ansiava por tomar a Hyuuga para si.

Amou-a quando pequenos e, depois de ver a mulher linda na qual se tornou, amava-a agora que a reencontrara. Precisava toma-la em seus braços, beijá-la, destruir esta pureza excessiva que a rondava. Queria torna-la sua, precisava disso.

E assim passou a fazer parte constante da vida do casal. Para os namorados, parecia que o mais velho os seguia para todos os lugares, o que não deixava de ser uma verdade. Se iam assistir filmes em casa, o moreno estava dedilhando sua guitarra sentado no sofá. Se iam jantar fora, ele já se encontrava no restaurante escolhido, sorrindo.

-x-

A presença de Itachi já trazia resultados para o relacionamento de Hinata e Sasuke. A cada encontro, o mais novo tornava-se cada vez mais frio e raivoso, enquanto a morena sentia que seu coração iria explodir.

Os avanços do mais velho eram percebidos por todos. Os amigos do casal evitavam sair com eles, pois se cansaram das reações de Sasuke. Toda vez que o mais velho era visto o mais novo se irritava e descontava na namorada.

O sexo passou a ser violento, mas a garota aceitava, talvez até gostasse. A realidade é que aceitava a violência do namorado, pois sentia como se o traísse quando via seu irmão.

Dia após dia após dia. Caíram na rotina, até mesmo de encontrar o mais velho, e a situação era imutável. Ao menos seria, se não houvessem combinado uma viagem para as termas de água quente de Kyoto.

É claro que o mais velho também estaria lá e, para desespero da morena, ele estava acompanhado.

Itachi cansara-se de provocar a garota apenas com sua presença e resolveu levar o jogo ao próximo nível. Queria vê-la enciumada, desejava acabar com o relacionamento do irmão mais novo não importando os métodos a serem utilizados.

Konan, sua acompanhante, não era nada mais do que uma amiga. Claro que uma amiga com benefícios, mas quem ligava? Ele com certeza não.

Os dois casais se esbarravam com mais frequência do que o necessário. E, enquanto a visão do casal mais velho acalmava o moreno, fazia exatamente o contrário com a morena. A cada encontro ela desejava morrer de tanta infelicidade que sentia.

Em uma das noites Hinata se encontrava na terma, sentia-se infeliz e desesperadamente excitada. O namorado se encontrava dormindo e, mesmo que acordado, ela sabia que seu desejo não seria saciado.

Como de praxe, a garota começou a se tocar, murmurando baixinho o nome daquele que desejava. Mal sabia ela que era observada e o casal, que também se encontrava na terma em parte mais reclusa, começou a trocar carícias entre si, excitados pelos movimentos da garota.

O sexo entre Itachi e Konan era sem sentimento algum, mas ver o alvo de sua obsessão masturbando-se clamando por seu nome fez com que o ato consumado fosse ainda mais excitante que o normal.

- Acho que a garota precisa de ajuda, Ita-kun... – Após o orgasmo, Konan se despede de Itachi com uma provocação, nem tão inocente assim. Deu a ele a confiança necessária para se aproximar da Hyuuga.

Enquanto sua acompanhante saia silenciosamente da terma, o mais velho se aproximou sorrateiramente da mais nova, envolvendo-a em seus braços e arrancando um baixo grito de susto.

- Quer dizer que meu irmãozinho não está dando conta do recado, anjo?

A garota sentia seu rosto queimar, junto com seu baixo ventre, mas também sentia a ereção do homem dos seus sonhos e, jogando toda razão por terra, devolveu a provocação envolvendo o pênis dele com a mão trêmula.

- Aparentemente Konan também não...

O homem apenas sorriu e tomou os lábios dela entre os seus, acariciando o corpo da morena.

Seguiram-se investidas da parte de ambos os morenos, tocavam-se, beijavam-se. Desejavam-se mais do que seria aconselhável, ou considerado saudável para dizer a verdade.

O sexo foi rápido, profundo e com um quê de urgência que não conseguiam evitar.

Parecia que suas consciências ainda tinham noção dos arredores e queriam manter este encontro em segredo.

Após a chegada ao clímax, o sorriso estampado no rosto da garota desapareceu sob o beijo do mais velho. Percebendo o que fizera, a Hyuuga apenas correu para fora das termas. A vergonha e a culpa queimavam em seu rosto e corpo.

E agora? O que faria com o namorado?

-x-

Your dear innocence boiled to feed the evil in need of fear

**Scaretale**

Já haviam ido embora. Voltaram para Tóquio e enfrentavam uma realidade estranha, para dizer no mínimo.

Itachi havia dito que passaria alguns dias fora, Sasuke estava calmo como se a presença do irmão nunca o tivesse afetado e Hinata estava arisca. Os papéis se inverteram.

O mais velho se encontrava em um hotel de beira de estrada, deitado em uma cama vagamente confortável e bebia tudo o que encontrava pela frente no diminuto quarto.

As horas se arrastavam e não conseguia esquecer aquele momento efêmero que compartilhara com a morena nas termas. Era ela que possuía seus pensamentos e que nos momentos mais fortes de luxúria era fantasiada.

-x-

Mais um dia se passara e os morenos começaram a se preocupar com o mais velho. Conseguiram encontra-lo através do gps de seu celular e se dirigiram ao hotel no qual estava.

Adentraram o diminuto quarto para encontrarem o mais velho jogado sobre a cama e garrafas dos mais variados tamanhos e cores espalhadas pelo chão, vazias.

- Itachi... – A voz da morena estava carregada de um carinho e preocupação que não conseguiria enganar o mais alheio dos observadores. O rapaz abre os olhos e sorri ao vê-la. – Estávamos preocupados, por que não voltou para casa?

A garota sentara-se ao lado do mais velho e acariciava levemente sua cabeça, enquanto seu namorado limpava um pouco o quarto.

- Você não costuma ser tão porco assim, Nii-chan, está tudo bem? – Sasuke estava verdadeiramente preocupado com seu irmão, o que levou o mais velho a abrir ainda mais o sorriso e levar a mão ao rosto do mais novo.

- Apenas... queria vocês.

Houve uma rápida troca de olhares entre os namorados e os dois se aproximaram ainda mais do mais velho. Sorrisos idênticos em seus rostos, mesmo a garota tendo um leve rubor em suas bochechas enquanto o rapaz tinha um olhar completamente sedutor.

- E por que não disse antes?

Itachi piscou os olhos sem entender, mas logo se entregou aos beijos da morena e sentia o irmão morder delicadamente seus ombros e pescoço.

Sentia os lábios de Hinata sobre os seus e envolveu a garota em seus braços, sentindo a seda de seu cabelo, a delicadeza de seu corpo. Seu irmão começou a beijar seu pescoço e tal toque o excitou muito, mas não desejava mais nada além de possuir a garota junto com seu irmão.

Guiou o mais novo até a garota e sorriu ao ver o rubor dominar suas feições. Ela sorriu e beijou o mais novo enquanto o mais velho brincava com os botões de sua blusa, abrindo-a e deliciando-se com seus seios.

A morena suspirava e gemia com cada toque que os irmãos davam em seu corpo, os seios eram sugados e mordidos, o abdômen era massageado, suas costas arranhadas levemente.

Ela não deixou barato. Enquanto Itachi brincava com seus seios, acariciava e brincava com o membro de Sasuke, deixando o rapaz enlouquecido. O mais velho começou a retirar sua saia, permitindo que seu irmão tomasse seu lugar junto aos seios da garota, eram toques completamente diferentes, a diferença de temperatura entre os irmãos, o toque mais delicado de Sasuke contrastando com o toque quase agressivo de Itachi era o suficiente para levar a garota à loucura.

O mais velho lambe seus lábios na expectativa de tomar a mulher que ama. Sentiu a calcinha da garota já úmida com todos os toques que recebia, acariciou a garota em seu ponto mais íntimo e recebeu gemidos enlouquecidos em resposta. Não se aguentando de desejo, começou a lambê-la, provando de seu sabor.

- Ita... Itachi...

A voz gemida da garota, o pudor jogado por terra e o desejo dos três tornava a atmosfera do quarto puramente sexual. O mais velho penetrou a garota com seus dedos, preparando-a para o que viria a seguir, enquanto o mais novo continuava com as investidas em seus seios. A garota já não raciocinava, sua mente estava completamente invadida pelo prazer que sentia.

Sasuke já se posicionava entre as pernas da garota, deitando-se na cama e puxando-a para ficar por cima dele, a morena mal percebeu a posição em que se encontrava, apenas estava sedenta, ansiando pelo momento em que o namorado a tomaria.

Já era tarde quando percebeu o mais velho posicionando-se em sua _outra_ entrada. Um fio de sanidade a fez voltar seu rosto para o homem e encontrou apenas um sorriso sedutor e encorajador.

- Itachi?

- Confie em mim, anjo.

Um beijo foi trocado e a garota sentiu-se ser preenchida pelos dois homens que amava. O fio de sanidade a abandonou e estava tomada pelo prazer. Os dois irmãos ofegavam, sussurravam palavras de amor e carinho.

Os movimentos ritmados foram intensificados e os três chegaram ao clímax.

O frio arranhava a pele nua de Itachi, o rapaz ofegava em sua cama vagamente confortável e a claridade preenchia o maldito quarto vazio do hotel de beira de estrada.

- Maldição...

-x-

A sin for him  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin

**She is my Sin**

Voltara para sua casa e encontrara seu irmão e a mulher de seus sonhos sentados assistindo a um filme. O sonho ainda marcado em sua memória o fez ignorar os dois ocupantes do sofá e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, trancando-se lá dentro.

A morena se perguntava se deveria perguntar como ele estava, afinal passara dias sumido, mas tinha certeza que não gostaria de saber o que ele fez durante esse tempo. Já seu namorado não se importava, sabia que o irmão tinha o costume de sumir por algum tempo.

Ao terminarem de assistir o filme, o moreno levantou-se e disse que tomaria um banho, até convidou a namorada, mas ela recusou com delicadeza e um belo rubor em sua face. A garota esperou que Sasuke entrasse para o quarto e trancasse a porta e dirigiu-se ao quarto do Uchiha mais velho.

- Itachi? – A garota chamou delicadamente enquanto batia na porta.

Ouviu o barulho da chave sendo girada e respirou fundo, tentando se preparar para encarar Itachi, mas não se preparou para a cena que a recebeu, o rapaz estava envolto em uma toalha e seu cabelo pingava água.

- Sim? – O rapaz reprimiu um sorriso quando os olhos da garota passearam por seu tórax e ficou rubra.

- A... apenas queria saber se está bem... – ela respirou fundo e desviou seus olhos para os ônix do rapaz. – Estava preocupada.

O rapaz sorriu e recostou-se no vão da porta, aproximando-se perigosamente da morena. Ela segurou a respiração por alguns segundos ao perceber que seus rostos estavam terrivelmente próximos.

- Sentiu minha falta, anjo?

A morena engoliu em seco e, ainda ruborizada, concordou com os lábios entreabertos. Queria tanto cingir-lhe os lábios e dar vazão à luxúria que a envolvia, mas antes que pudessem beijar-se, a porta do quarto do mais novo se abriu e ele encontrou os dois se encarando.

- Itachi, por favor, vá se vestir. Já me basta ter que aguentar sua falta de pudor, apenas tente não traumatizar a Hina.

A garota quebrou o contato visual com o mais velho e suspirou longamente ao se aproximar do namorado. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que era uma grande perda saber que não veria o corpo sarado de Itachi. O mais velho apenas lançou um sorriso irônico ao irmão e voltou a fechar a porta do quarto.

Hinata não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria com as provocações, agora explícitas, do homem que amava.

-x-

Tinha medo.

A cada encontro com Itachi tinha medo que Sasuke percebesse o que acontecera, o quanto o mais velho conseguia dominar sua atenção, o quanto _desejava_ Itachi.

Tinha medo, pois não queria ferir – mais – Sasuke. Sentia que devia terminar tudo com o namorado, mas não tinha forças para tal. Não tinha coragem.

E, agora com as provocações constantes do Uchiha mais velho, tinha medo de si mesma.

Queria entregar-se a Itachi, jogar-se em seus braços e dar vazão a todo o desejo que sentia, a toda luxúria, sem se importar com nada.

Assustara-se quando recebera uma mensagem de texto em seu celular. Era uma mensagem vaga, apenas um endereço e um horário. Sabia que era o horário em que Sasuke tinha treino de tênis, então com certeza não seria do namorado a mensagem.

Imaginando de quem seria, despediu-se de Sasuke dizendo que tinha que estudar para as provas que logo começariam e dirigiu-se ao endereço da mensagem.

O hotel de beira de estrada não era chamativo, mas percebeu que era bem discreto e não chamaria atenção entrando nele. Encontrou o número do quarto e bateu delicadamente na porta.

Foi recebida por Itachi que sorria maliciosamente.

- Não achei que viria, anjo.

- Então por que mandou a mensagem, Ita-kun?

O rapaz a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não conseguia mais me segurar, tinha a esperança que viesse.

Deu um beijo no pescoço da garota e sentiu o arrepio que isso causou nela.

- Senti sua falta, anjo.

A garota apenas suspirou seu nome e entregaram-se aos beijos que ambos ansiavam.

A partir deste dia passaram a se encontrar no mesmo hotel sempre que podiam. Na maior parte das vezes era Itachi quem combinava os horários, mas sempre se impressionava ao mandar mensagens para o mais velho perguntando quando se encontrariam.

Já não conseguia se segurar. Desejava Itachi mais do que imaginava possível.

-x-

My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I will bleed forever

**Ghost Love Score**

Os encontros tomavam lugar sempre no mesmo hotel em que passara alguns dias depois de irem a Kyoto. Ainda se impressionava por Hinata aparecer sempre que mandava uma mensagem, tinha a impressão que a garota não sabia como terminar seu namoro com seu irmão e já começava a divisar um plano para ajudá-la.

Começara a deixar pistas em casa de que estava se encontrando com alguém, agia como se escondesse algo sempre que estava próximo a Sasuke e o mais novo começou a ficar curioso em relação às suas escapadas.

O problema é que Sasuke ainda não percebeu que suas escapadas e a ausência da namorada davam-se sempre nos mesmos horários. Soltou um suspiro, como seu irmão podia ser tolo quando queria.

A verdade é que não queria que o garoto sofresse, mas ansiava por oficializar seu romance com a Hyuuga. Seus pais já começaram a pressioná-lo em relação a casamento e tinha apenas uma pessoa em mente para sua esposa.

Como tornar seu plano realidade sem destruir o irmão era a grande questão.

Decidira perguntar a garota o que ela esperava desse relacionamento.

-x-

Ao contrário dos outros dias, preparou um jantar romântico para os dois. Com certeza ainda acabariam transando, mas desejava que essa noite fosse especial.

Recebeu um grande sorriso espantado da Hyuuga quando entrou no quarto e viu a mesa posta, as velas acesas e os lírios que tanto amava espalhados pelo lugar.

- Itachi...

Havia lágrimas nos olhos da garota e sorriu ao beijar-lhe os lábios.

- Gostou?

Ela apenas assentiu e deixou-se ser guiada pelo mais velho até a mesa, sentando-se em frente ao rapaz.

- O que estamos comemorando?

Itachi deu de ombros e apoiou o queixo em suas mãos.

- Nunca tivemos um encontro de verdade, não é?

O riso melodioso da garota encheu o cômodo, levando um sorriso aos lábios do Uchiha.

- Verdade, sempre imaginei como seria ter um encontro com você...

Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro, quando Itachi começou a falar sobre amenidades, serviu a amante e a si mesmo e passaram momentos maravilhosos juntos.

Quando terminaram de comer, o moreno a puxou para dançarem ao som de músicas românticas e calmas. Abraçaram-se e dançaram, brincando um com o outro, divertindo-se e aproveitando esse momento passageiro.

O tempo parecia ter parado, não havia outra pessoa no mundo que não aquele que tinha em seus braços, ansiava para que esse momento permanecesse para sempre, mas tinha que fazer aquela pergunta. Sabia que poria tudo a perder, mas não podia continuar como estava.

- Hinata... Precisamos conversar.

A garota sorriu, mas seus olhos tornaram-se foscos, parecia que temia que esse momento chegasse.

- Creio que sim...

Sentaram-se lado a lado na cama e um silêncio tenso se formou entre eles. Respirando fundo Itachi pegou a mão de Hinata e a acariciava.

- Hinata, eu te amo.

As pérolas se arregalaram por um instante, lágrimas formaram-se nos cantos e a garota sorriu como nunca antes a tinha visto sorrir.

- Eu também te amo, Itachi.

Trocaram um beijo apaixonado antes que o mais velho tomasse novo controle sobre a situação.

- O que faremos agora, anjo? Não podemos continuar com essa farsa, não quando existe outra pessoa que sairá magoada desta história.

A morena suspirou profundamente antes de encarar os ônix que tanto amava.

- Acho que chegou a hora de contar tudo para Sasuke, não é?

O rapaz assentiu e voltou a acariciar a mão de Hinata. O celular do Uchiha tocou quebrando o encanto do momento, os morenos perceberam que passaram mais tempo do que imaginavam no hotel e começaram a se arrumar para irem embora.

Itachi fez questão de levá-la em casa. Apenas não esperavam que Sasuke estivesse na porta da casa dela perguntando a Neji onde ela estava.

-x-

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

**I Wish I had an Angel**

Sim, dera uma desculpa esfarrapada para o namorado, sabia que precisava contar a verdade e terminar esse relacionamento doentio, mas não estava preparada para fazer isso ainda. Precisava de tempo.

Deu graças aos céus por Itachi estar ali e por levar Sasuke embora, não gostaria de enfrentar uma briga na porta da sua casa. O que os vizinhos diriam, ou pior, o que sua família diria sobre o assunto?

- Hinata?

A voz de seu primo a seguiu até seu quarto.

- Está tudo bem?

As lágrimas que estavam represadas há tanto tempo se fizeram presentes e não sabia o que dizer para Neji. O rapaz, preocupado, entrou em seu quarto e a abraçou.

- Vamos, Hina, o que houve? Você sabe que pode contar comigo...

- Eu... eu...

Como poderia? Como poderia dizer ao primo que traía o namorado com frequência com seu cunhado? Que amava tanto Itachi que não tinha mais controle sobre suas emoções e ações? Que sabia que usara Sasuke assim que Itachi voltou para sua vida?

Não... Não poderia dizer nada disso. Então disse a única coisa sensata que poderia dizer nessa situação.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha Nii-san.

O rapaz suspirou profundamente e se levantou, mas parou no vão da porta, de costas para Hinata.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo com você, Hinata, mas depois que você começou a namorar Sasuke e Itachi voltou para Tokyo você não tem sido a mesma.

Foi um choque. É claro que o primo não era um tapado completo, mas podia jurar que não tinha mudado depois que começara a namorar com Sasuke. Ao menos acreditava que não mudara – mais – com a chegada de Itachi. Será que todos percebiam que havia algo?

-x-

Chegaram em casa.

E sim, só isso já era uma vitória. Sasuke não parava de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, onde Hinata estava e como – diabos – Itachi a encontrou, porque ela não atendia o celular e porque o irmão estava calado.

A verdade é que Itachi queria abrir o jogo com Sasuke, queria contar que ele sabia onde Hinata estava porque estava com _ela_, que estavam juntos desde Kyoto e que o celular dela estava desligado porque estavam em um encontro. Mas sabia que isso iria acabar com o irmão, então ficou calado.

- Itachi, onde a encontrou?

O mais velho suspirou e jogou-se no sofá. Definitivamente não queria ter essa conversa agora.

- Ela estava saindo do shopping, estava voltando de uma reunião e decidi que estava muito tarde para que ela voltasse a pé para casa, então dei uma carona.

Sua resposta serviu para calar o irmão, mas não esperava a reação do garoto. Ele sentou-se na poltrona da sala e colocou a cabeça em suas mãos, suspirando.

- Eu acho que ela está me traindo...

Sentou-se encarando o irmão, talvez não uma má ideia – afinal – ouvir o que o mais novo tinha a dizer.

- Como assim, Sasuke?

Novo suspiro do mais novo antes que ele levantasse o olhar para Itachi.

- Ela está me evitando. Parou de acompanhar meus jogos de tênis e agora nem me diz mais aonde vai.

O rapaz precisou de todo o seu auto controle para não rir da frase de seu irmão. Está certo que seus encontros com a Hyuuga davam-se no horário do tênis de Sasuke, mas ele suspeitava por esses motivos? Seu irmão não podia ser tão tapado assim, podia?

- Ora vamos, maninho. Não pode ser só por isso, não é?

Sasuke olhou incrédulo para o mais velho, um rubor subiu a sua face ao perceber quão fútil e sem sentido eram seus argumentos, mas não conseguia colocar em palavras o que sentia.

- Mas...

- Sasuke, por favor, você sabe o quão chato é assistir partidas de tênis? Imagine me acompanhar em alguma reunião da empresa, é – esse – o nível de chatice. E não acha que está tendo uma reação exagerada? Você não é dono da Hinata para saber onde, quando e o que ela está fazendo 24 horas por dia. Por favor, não seja tão mimado.

Um sorriso perpassou o rosto do mais novo e, aliviado, resolveu ir se deitar. Itachi permaneceu no mesmo lugar, encarando a poltrona que há pouco abrigava seu irmão e desejando do fundo da sua alma que não tivesse dito nada.

- Você é um idiota do mais alto calibre, Uchiha Itachi.

-x-

You were my first love

The earth moving under me

Bedroom scent, beauty ardent

Distant shiver, heaven sent

**Feel For You**

Sonhara novamente com o dia em que se despediu de Itachi. Agora que sabia o que acontecia conseguia se lembrar vividamente de tudo que acontecera naquele dia. Era uma semana antes de seu aniversário e implorara para que os irmãos Uchiha participassem, mas a mudança era inadiável. Sasuke correra para dentro de casa, empolgado com a ida para os Estados Unidos, mas Itachi permaneceu ao seu lado até o último instante.

Tentava segurar as lágrimas que se formaram, mas a mão forte que segurava a sua impedia que a tristeza se tornasse completa. Itachi prometera que iria dar o melhor presente de aniversário para ela, e havia cumprido sua promessa.

O pingente de gato negro pendia em seu pescoço e, quando o carro dos Uchiha partiu para o aeroporto, podia sentir o calor de todo o carinho emanar daquele gato.

Acordou decidida em encontrar o colar que tanto usava durante sua infância.

-x-

Recebera elogios de seus amigos, Shino e Kiba adoraram o colar, mesmo que Kiba tenha dito que um cachorro seria muito mais bonito. Não achara que seu amado colar faria tanto sucesso, mas percebeu que se enganara quando o intervalo começou.

Estava no pátio, conversando com Shino quando Sakura e Ino se aproximaram para perguntarem a matéria da prova do dia seguinte. Quando seus olhos pousaram no pingente de gato as duas se descontrolaram.

- Oh meu deus Hina! Que colar lindo, onde você comprou? – Ino praticamente gritou aos quatro ventos, sem se importar com a atenção que atraía ao grupo.

- Foi um presente... – Hinata quase sumiu quando percebeu que os olhares de praticamente todos no pátio era dirigido a elas. Mas não deixou de sorrir e tocar com carinho o pingente.

- Hina, ele é maravilhoso. Quem te deu tem muito bom gosto. – Sakura deu uma piscadela ao acrescentar – Foi o Sasuke, né?

A Hyuuga ruborizou e baixou o olhar. Não fora o namorado que a presenteara, mas não iria dizer isso a ninguém.

- Claro que fui eu, quem mais poderia ter sido?

A voz forte de seu namorado a assustou, tinha medo da reação dele. Era infantilidade dela acreditar que ele não sabia de onde era o colar, não é?

- Sasuke! Onde comprou? Adorei o colar!

As duas garotas se desfizeram em elogios para o presente do rapaz, mas ficaram tristes com a resposta que ele deu.

- Não existe outro igual, é uma jóia exclusiva de minha mãe.

O olhar do rapaz estava frio para a namorada, ela tocou delicadamente o pingente e sorria abobalhada. Realmente era um presente único, Itachi soubera muito bem conquistá-la.

Se pensar em design, o gato era até simples, sentado com a cabeça voltada para cima e o rabo voltando-se sobre seu corpo. Mas as pedras escolhidas, o ônix de seu corpo e a pérola de seus olhos, a prata que os segurava. Tornara o simples pingente em algo infinitamente amável, belo e nostálgico.

Quando o grupo se separou, Sasuke segurou o gato entre os dedos e fitou os olhos de Hinata.

- Imagino que não soubesse que é uma jóia exclusiva.

A garota balançou a cabeça. Mal respirava enquanto encarava os orbes – frios – do namorado.

- Itachi realmente tem bom gosto.

Virou as costas e deixou a garota com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto o observava ir embora, o colar arrebentado em suas mãos.

-x-

Recebeu apenas uma mensagem da garota que amava. Duas palavras que fizeram de seu dia na empresa um inferno.

"Ele sabe".

Sua mente estava a mil. Temia pela integridade da Hyuuga, pouco se importava com o que fosse acontecer com ele. Já tinha fama de ser inconsequente e frio com sua família, mas jurara que se o irmão ousasse fazer algo contra aquele anjo ele pagaria, ah como pagaria.

Nunca um dia de trabalho fora tão longo, tão enfadonho, tão irritante. Ansiava por chegar em casa e analisar melhor a situação. Precisava ter certeza de que seu irmão tinha descoberto e, se fosse verdade, precisava descobrir um jeito de explicar o que acontecera.

Soltou um longo suspiro ao massagear as têmporas. Não buscava o perdão de Sasuke, não... Era outra coisa que o atormentava.

O mais novo tinha uma fama, assim como ele, de explodir quando estava irritado. Não estava realmente a fim de tentar desarmar a bomba antes que ela explodisse. Deixara o kit anti bombas nos Estados Unidos.

Deu um meio sorriso ao pensar na própria piada. Deveria estar mais desesperado do que imaginava. Suas piadas não costumavam ser tão insolentes assim.

Abriu a porta de casa e deparou-se com uma cena que não conseguiu entender. Sasuke estava sentado de frente à TV, jogando calmamente Assassin's Creed. Deu de ombros e entrou para seu quarto, jogando suas coisas sobre a cama.

Foi até a cozinha, mas não estava muito inclinado a cozinhar. Não quando o nervosismo se fazia presente em seu corpo.

- O que comeremos hoje, Sasuke?

O silêncio perdurou de tal forma que acreditou que não seria respondido, iria pedir um filé à parmegiana e pouco se importava com o que o irmão fosse comer. Até que ouviu a voz fria e arrastada de Sasuke.

- Que tal a Hinata?

- Como?!

Os olhos de ambos estavam avermelhados de ódio, encaravam-se com a vontade de se baterem – talvez até se matarem –, mas Itachi se segurava, ainda não acreditava no que havia escutado.

- Eu sei que come. E pensar que você me convenceu, Itachi, ME CONVENCEU que ela não me traía. Como você pôde?!

Sabia que em algum momento seriam descobertos, mas não conseguia acreditar que seu _irmão _estava se fazendo de vítima. Ora... Se fosse realmente analisar quem estava errado, era Sasuke.

- Como _eu_ pude? Oras Sasuke, não pode realmente acreditar que _você_ seria o suficiente para a Hinata.

O mais novo urrou de raiva, jogou o controle que ainda segurava no sofá e se preparou para se jogar em cima do mais velho. Itachi suspirou e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Você tem todo o direito de estar com raiva, Sasuke, eu não deveria ter te traído, nós não devíamos ter te traído. Mas eu a amo.

- Eu também a amo, Itachi.

Seu coração estava apertado, já imaginava que a resposta de Sasuke seria essa, mas o que podia fazer? O amor que nutria por Hinata vinha de sua infância.

- Eu sempre a amei, desde o primeiro dia em que a vi eu a amei. Nunca tive um relacionamento sério por isso. Ela é a única em minha vida.

Como estava de olhos fechados, não percebeu quando o soco fora dado, mas sentiu a dor quando o punho de seu irmão chocou-se com sua mandíbula.

- E você acha que isso é motivo para o que fez? Você seduziu a _minha_ namorada!

Mal conseguiu conter a risada que surgiu em seu peito. Como ele poderia ser tão tolo? Como ele consegue manter o véu de inocência com o qual recobriu a Hyuuga? Chega. Estava cansado de sempre abrandar a realidade para poupar seu irmão. Se fosse isso o necessário para que Sasuke finalmente amadurecesse, que seja. Assumiria as consequências de seus atos.

- Quando irá entender, _maninho_, que para ocorrer uma relação sexual são necessárias duas pessoas e, eu posso lhe garantir, que não estuprei ou forcei a Hinata.

O choque que perpassou o rosto de Sasuke foi grande. O garoto já se preparava para socar novamente o irmão, mas agora Itachi estava preparado. Segurou os punhos do mais novo e o forçou a encará-lo.

- Nós nos amamos, Sasuke. Ela não queria ferí-lo e não conseguiu deixá-lo ir. Agora você tem a chance de ser mais forte que nós dois e nos deixar em paz.

O mais novo respirava com dificuldade, não queria acreditar que Hinata, a sua Hinata, o anjo de seu irmão, poderia ter se decidido a isso. Era demais para ele suportar. Desde o começo esperava que o irmão tentasse algo, afinal sempre soubera do amor quase doentio que Itachi pela Hyuuga, mas acreditou que tivesse conquistado o coração da garota.

Como poderia ter se enganado de tal forma? Como lutar contra um amor tão... épico?

- Vá embora.

Itachi percebeu que vencera a luta, que conseguira convencer seu irmão, mas isso não significa que estivesse satisfeito. Não esperava que Sasuke sofresse tanto.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke, eu vou embora.

Deixou o irmão sozinho na casa que dividiam e voltou para o hotel. Resolveu mandar uma mensagem para a morena e deixá-la em paz.

"Está tudo bem."

-x-

Os dias se passaram. Sasuke voltou a ser assediado pelo seu fã clube na escola e o assunto Hinata era extritamente proibido de ser comentado com ele.

Hinata estava feliz, ostentava seu anel de compromisso com orgulho e, por respeito ao seu ex-namorado, evitava falar com ele ou sobre ele.

Era comum ver, caso realmente prestasse atenção e procurasse nos mínimos detalhes, que o garoto Uchiha lançava olhares à Hyuuga, talvez ainda com raiva ou com saudades, nunca saberemos – é provável que nem ele saiba o que sente.

Itachi estava realizado. Tinha ao seu lado a mulher de seus sonhos, aquela que sempre possui seu coração. Pretendia fazer dela uma mulher decente, torná-la sua diante da lei e de todos, mas enquanto isso...

Enquanto isso divertiam-se nas mais variadas posições.

-x-

**N/A: **E chegamos, FINALMENTE, ao final! Depois de anos, eons, ERAS, Moonie-chan, aqui está o seu presente!

E, olha só, à tempo do desafio ItaHina.

É, eu sei, Moonie-chan, demorei demais, mas espero que a fic esteja do seu agrado.

Agradeço imensamente à minha querida maninha Keito-nyan, sem ela eu garanto que essa fic nunca teria saído, principalmente nesses últimos dias.

E também espero que a Tilim goste do ménagè que eu coloquei especialmente para ela.

E, espero, humildemente que a minha fic mereça alguns reviews.

Deixo aqui meus agradecimentos.

Beijos da Tifa!


End file.
